Mixed Love
by Empty Darkness Within My Soul
Summary: She never liked him, he harbored a secret crush on her. When they finally get together, all seems happy, right? But something else is trying to separate them. will they stay strong, or fall apart? Sakura centric, SasuSaku. Yeah! Reviews are very welcome
1. Chapter 1

Sorry everyone! I would have posted this sooner, but my computer wouldn't log me in right.

Anywayssss….

This story is a sakura centric, so you won't see much of anyone else except Sasuke, because this is also a SasuSaku fic.

I don't own Naruto. sigh

* * *

talking

_thoughts_

**inner**

* * *

"Haruno sakura! You're not paying attention!" Kurenai's voice rang out like a gong, shaking a pink-haired teen out of her stupor.

"No, I'm paying attention!" the rosette sat up, but half her butt was hanging off her chair, and she fell to the floor.

"Crap!" the classroom rang with laughter.

"Sakura, get back in your chair," Kurenai commanded.

"H-hai," sakura picked herself up off the floor and resumed her seat.

"Now," Kurenai continued, "we're going to start a partner project, and I'm going to pick the pairings."

The class groaned as a whole.

"I won't stand for any complaining. Each team must pick a biome and…" Sakura tuned Kurenai out and let her mind drift.

She imagined the beach, with the sun setting. Sakura felt the sand between her toes and closed her eyes.

"You are too pretty to be sitting her by yourself," someone had come up next to her; his face was cast in shadow from the sun behind him. Sakura remembered now. This was a couple of months ago, when she needed some air and drove down to the beach to think. This man had come up to her, and the only thing she remembered about him was the faint smell of eucalyptus. The man had stayed for a few minutes, but when the sun ducked under the ocean, he stood up and left without a word.

"Now, for the teams," Kurenai's voice again cut through the jade eyed teen's thoughts.

Sakura and her BF, Ino, glanced at each other.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hugyya Hinata." Kurenai said.

A blond reached over and hugged his girlfriend, who blushed and lowered her eyes.

Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

"No!" Ino hissed.

"Uchiha Sasuke and…" Kurenai paused to let the fan girls squeal. Oh, she was an evil one.

A raven haired, onyx eyed teen rolled his eyes as all the fan girls giggled and whispered to each other. Everyone, (or almost) wanted the heart throb of Konoha High to be their partner.

"Haruno Sakura." Kurenai finally said.

There was instant uproar.

All the fan girls screeched about how it wasn't **fair **that **their **Sasuke-kun had to partner with some pansy that didn't even **like **him, while Sakura bellowed about why she had to be partnered with a stiff who could be handed over to his fan girls for all she cared. And Sasuke just sat there like a stone, cool as ever.

It went on like this until Kurenai finally yelled, "Enough!!"

Everyone quieted.

"Now on with the teams…" Kurenai looked back at her desk and continued reading the names.

()

()

**With Sasuke…**

"Wow, teme, you're so lucky. If I wasn't in love with Hinata,-hime, I'd be jealous." Naruto said at lunch, his mouth full of ramen.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's cold reply, but inside, although he wasn't about to admit it, his stomach was flip-flopping.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru set his tray down, "I'm paired with a gossip girl."

"Well, Ino's not so bad," Neji counseled, "I've got spit-fire Temari."

"Sasuek-teme's the lucky one! He got paired with Haruno Sakura!" Naruto yelled for the whole lunch room to hear. All the fan girls grew silent, and turned toward a certain person, who was shaking with anger.

()

()

"Naruto Uzumaki! You have hell to pay!" Sakura was steaming when she found Naruto after school, hanging out with Sasuke.

"Ah! Gomen! I didn't mean to!" Naruto cowered and was saved from a beating by a yellow bus going by.

"Crap!! I missed my ride!" Sakura went tearing after the bus, forgetting her bag.

"Ill return this to her." Sasuke picked it up and drove after Sakura in his Ferrari.

**With Sakura…**

As if being paired up with Sasuke Uchiha, and missing the bus wasn't bad enough, it started to rain. Sakura muttered a stream of curses under her breath as she was getting soaked, then realized that she had forgot her bag.

"The world hates me." Sakura concluded darkly, and turned to go back, when a sleek black Ferrari came toward her.

"Oh no." she muttered.

"Forget something?" the window rolled down, and Sasuke dangled Sakura's bag out the window.

"Dammit, Uchiha!! Sakura lunged for her bag, but crashed into Sasuke's car.

"Ill give you your bag if you let me give you a ride home." Sasuke informed her.

"Fine," Sakura climbed into the passenger's seat, and relaxed into the leather as Sasuke revved the engine. She dozed off…

"Please Enter."

A robotic voice jerked Sakura awake, and she saw a gate, then dozens of white houses turned gray from the rain.

"This isn't my home!" Sakura said indignantly, "You said you would bring me home!"

"I did say that," Sasuke smirked, "but I didn't say _who's _home."

"Damn," Sakura muttered.

* * *

How was that? Tell me in reviews please!

Also, how many of you think i should change my name? i don't really like it, but i don't want everyone to forget who i am. : )

Fanksh.


	2. Almot kiss

**thank you, thank you, and thank you to all my lovely, loyal fans who have checked to see if i have updated in the past few days! (except you with the pigtails, you didn't review!)**

**anywaysss... i haven't updated because i've been in San Francissy! then i sprained my finger, and that made it hell to type.**

**i don't own Naruto, nor ever will. (except Cloud might, but he's in my head)**

* * *

Sasuke dravoe up to a large house with blue trim

Sasuke drove up to a large house with blue trim. He hit a button and proceed into a spacious garage filled with expensive hars and motor bikes.

"come on," Sasuke pulled sakura up a flight of stairs and into a living room. The room had leather couches, a glass coffee tapel, and a giant fireplace with a merry fore crackling inside.

"Sit," Sasuke commanded . Sakura sat.

"Kaa-san, im home," Sasuke called, "would you call Sakura's parents for me?""

"Who's Sakura? Oh!"Sasuke's mother popped her head out. Sakura could see where Sasuke got his beautiful raven hair.

"ill get you some clothes," Sasuke went up a staircase Sakura didn't see earlier and disappeared.

Sasuke's mother came out of the closet **(no, stop it rae, you promised you wouldn't do that! Ok, ok, sorry Cloud) **Sasuke's mother came out of the kitchen and said to Sakura' "your mother knows that you're here, but she said you have to be home by three."

"that's only forty-five minutes aya. Whey then?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but im sure she will tel you."

Sasuke came down, "I don't have any pants that would fit you, but here's a shirt."

Sakura stuttered her thanks and took the navy blue sweater from him.

"turn away," she gestured to Sasuke to turn around, which hi did. But, just as Sakura was pullingon Sasuke's shirt, someone came into the room

"What the hell!" Sakura jumped, and hurriedly tugged the soft fabric down and look around at the intruder.

He looked like Sasuke, except his hair wa longer, and his eyes deeper and colder.

"why is there a hot girl changing in out living room?" he asked Sasuke.

"itachi, this is Sakrura," Sasuke said, "Sakura, Itachi."

"your girlfriend?" Itachi raised and eyebrow.

"definetly not!" Sakura chirped.

"oh, so she's single?" there was a glint in itachi's eyes that Sakura didn't like.

"single,"Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders, "but off limits."

"get off me!" Sakura shoved him away, I ave to get home."

"I'll take you," Sasuke said, and pulled to rosette away before Itachi could say anything more.

"you should stay away from my brother," Sasuke told her as they drove. The rain was letting up a bit but a heavy drizzle still fell.

"why?" Sakura questioned.

"a pretty girl like you, he'll be all over you," Sasuke gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I didn't know that you cared," Sakura teased. He didn't awnser.

"you know," Sasuke said when they arrived, "most of the boys at school are practicly in love with you."

Sakura made to get out of the car, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"going so soon?" he asked seductively. Sakura froze up as Sasuke leaned in. his lips were centimeters from hers, but at the last moment Sakura came to her senses and screamed, "not my first kiss you jerk!" before sprinting up to her front door and disappearing inside.

"almost." Sasuke thought to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"im back!" Sakura called as she entered her house, "what was so important that I had to be home?"

"oh, Saku-chan!" her mother always called her that, "good news, your father has been offered an opportunity to go to america and extend his business with one of his co-workers. The trip will only last a few months, though. Anyway, the daughter of his co-worker will have to stay with us. She's coming next week."

"Who is the daughter?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"oh, that lovely Wanatabe girl," Sakura's mother beamed. Sakura flared up at once.

"are you trying ot ruin my life?!"

"What do you mean?"

"you know how much I hate that bitch Ami! She's so effing mean to me! Why is she staying with us!!" Sakura yelled.

"now, Sakura," her mother warned.

"im gonna go practice being miserable, because that's how ill be the next few months!" Sakura stormed off and into her room, slamming the door.

)(()()())()()()()()

Friday came, and Sakura was miserable, even though Ami hadn't came yet.

Five minutes after Sakura went into her room, her mother came up and told her she was grounded.

"why?" Sakura whined.

"you were acting so horribly, I hope you don't continue this when Ami comes."

"Count on it," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"no phone, no computer, school, home , room. Got it?" her mom said sternly.

"hai, hai," Sakura flopped onto her bed when her mom left and screamed into her pillow.

"So, Friday came, Sakura got through history alright, but come time for Science, Kurenai announced that she hoped they were working on their project, and that today they would team up and work.

Truth was, Sakura hadn't even talked to Sasuke since the rain incident. Now, Sasuke took the empty seat beside her and whispered, "I've already done some research, meet me at the library after school,"

"Sakura nodded, and continued doodling on her paper, while Sasuke opened up the book and looked up a few things.

()()()()()()()()()()(

**Let's see how yummy Sasuke's lunch is…**

"so how is working with your partners going?" Naruto asked.

"troublesome."

"che."

"hn."

(Guess who gave each awnser!)

"Hey, Sasuke-kunnnn!" a group of girls came up to his table.

"What," he snapped.

"We just wanted to tell you, if you have any problems with Haruno, tell us, we'll take care of it, kay?"

"Whatever."

* * *

**Was that good? Next one is called "the library"**

**So many fanfics, so little time!**

**so, i have ideas for new fanfics, and i need help deciding which one to write first.**

**here are the choices:**

_**Hinata is without parents, living in a oprhanage. She watches this show called Yoshiterio-kun, and the main character is played by none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata has fallen in love with Naruto, and must overcome her shyness and find the will to runaway and find him. **_

**the next one is...**

_**Sasuke has come back, and Sakura over and over proclaims her love for him. he brushes this off as fangirl obsession, and must pay the price for that. Sakura will do anything for him.**_

**and the last one:...**

_**Sasuke is a prince, and Sakura just a peasant. by chance, he falls in love with her, but she doesn't want him, seeing as she's already in love. But Sasuke will do anything. SasuxSakuxNaru triangle.**_

**well there you have them! please tell me in reviews which i should do first, and i will go with the highest votes.**

**Reviews make me happy!!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I'm really sorry if you guys were expecting another chapter, but PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!

You all know how sometimes, stuff gets in the way of the stuff we love to do, like life and being grounded. And then there's writers block, which I've had for a while.

My problem is that I always get these awesome ideas, but I can never figure out an ending, and then when I end it, it's crap.

So, I'm probably not going to continue any of my old stories, (SORRY TO EVERYONE!!!) because if I do, they'll turn out crap.

But I have had these new ideas for a NaruHina, and another SasuSaku, (I seem to be bad at these, but what the heck.)

The NaruHina is the one I mentioned in the previous chapter, and I'm gonna make that into a story, because I totally know what's gonna happen.

The sasusaku is one of the one's I mentioned, but I'm not gonna tell you which one.

Again, I apologize profusely about my lack of updates, but please don't judge my reliability on these stories.

Sorry,

Sorry,

Sorry,

Sorry,

Sorry,

SORRY!!!


End file.
